


Echo (Daniel Bryan)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Monday Night RAW, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crack, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: Monday Night Raw hadn’t even started yet, but there were already quite a few people standing around the arena. It was about eleven in the morning, and the show didn’t begin until a little after eight that night, but even so, there was a large crowd gathered outside the arena, despite the freezing cold temperature that wrapped tightly around them like a blanket. Most of them were clad in apparel supporting their favorite wrestler, and most had a camera in their hand, ready to take a picture at a moment’s notice.
Collections: Misc, Series, Song Shots





	1. Chapter 1

  * **Genre** : Friendship, Crack ☁
  * **Word Count** : 2,017 ☁
  * **Pairing** : None ☁
  * **World** : TV, WWE Monday Night Raw ☁
  * **Song Lyrics** : “Echo” by Bad Meets Evil ☁



_This was written back in the day when I was obsessed with Monday Night Raw. I looked forward to it all week long and never missed it, it was fucking hilarious lol So here’s some teenage sass-filled crap haha_

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

_“As. He Takes. A Bow.  
And They All Know.  
All the Girls. The Boys.  
They Chase. The Noise._ _“_

Monday Night Raw hadn’t even started yet, but there were already quite a few people standing around the arena. It was about eleven in the morning, and the show didn’t begin until a little after eight that night, but even so, there was a large crowd gathered outside the arena, despite the freezing cold temperature that wrapped tightly around them like a blanket. Most of them were clad in apparel supporting their favorite wrestler, and most had a camera in their hand, ready to take a picture at a moment’s notice.

Most of the crowd consisted of teenagers and adults, the parents not wanting to subject their small children to the cold weather until the show actually started. Of course, everyone had their seats already, so why were they gathering as if it was a race to see who could get the best seats first? Simple. Every once in a while, you could catch a glimpse of one of the wrestlers as they entered or exited the building. And some of them even went so far as to walk out to the crowd – of course, they kept their distance, and several security guards were standing in between; you can never underestimate a rabid fan.

Now, what kind of person would be willing to stand out in freezing cold weather for hours on end when there is such a small chance of them seeing their favorite star? A crazy person. An out-of-their-mind, possibly drunk, crazy. ass. person.

Your eye twitched in annoyance as your best friend tugged roughly on your wrist. Your eyes were narrowed at the arena that towered over you, wondering why, in satan’s name, you were there at eleven in the morning. To be technical, the pair of you had arrived a little past six – you didn’t even know there _was_ a six am until today! – and had been walking around out front since. It wasn’t that you were unhappy because it was freezing, no, you loved the cold. The problem was that you’d much rather be sleeping than spending some fourteen hours standing around doing nothing.

What the hell was this boy’s problem?

And better yet, why the hell were you friends with him?

“Y/N~!” Kyle, your best friend and current object of your annoyance, tugged on your arm, a pout set on his childish face. “Come _on_ ~ This is exciting!”

“Exciting?” you questioned, feeling your patience begin to snap. You pulled your arm free to use it to motion around you, “Exciting?! What the **hell** is so exciting about standing around doing _nothing_ for hours on end, when I could be **sleeping**!?”

Kyle looked at the crowd, which had turned silent and was looking at you as if you were a crazy person wildly waving a gun around. And, of course, you picking up on that look had to retort, “And what the hell are you lookin’ at?! You’re the crazy ones, coming out here at a time I didn’t even know existed, just to hold onto a fleeting _hope_ that you _might_ catch a mere _glimpse_ at the object of your undying **fan love**!”

The group flinched back in surprise, some in fear. Before your outburst, it had been a small ocean of fans gathered in front of the arena, but now there was a large circle around you and Kyle, where the others had backed away.

“Y/N~!” Kyle moaned, his hand set firmly on his forehead, which was covered by his orange locks. “You promised!”

“I didn’t promise shit.” You scoffed, looking away from your pouting friend, “I told you I didn’t want to come in the first place, and yet you _still_ dragged me down here. You knew I’d be less than pleasant, and you said you were fine with it, as long as I came. Remember?”

“Well… yeah, but…”

“No buts. I didn’t want to come to this stupid thing, to begin with, and now you’re dragging me down here when I could be sleeping? Honestly, Kyle. Did you really expect me to act nice?”

His bottom lip stuck out, eyes shining like a lost puppy dog. You could just imagine dog ears and a tail on him; the imagery was perfect. This was a technique that no one could resist… except one person.

You simply rolled your eyes and turned your back to him, “That may have worked when we first met, but it don’t work no more.”

“Wahhh, really?!” he asked, genuinely shocked at the news.

“You overused it, my friend.”

“Ahhh, damn. And that was my best weapon against you!”

“Best weapon? It was your only weapon!”

Before he could retort, the doors on the side of the building burst open, and a large man wearing the security shirt walked out. Everyone fell silent, turning to watch the man as he made his way towards the black SUV that was pulling up. Two more security guards passed by, moving to stand between the crowd and the vehicle. The car shut off, but the person inside did not step out until the guards had placed a security rope around the area, stopping rabid fans before they could think to jump the person within the tinted car.

The door was opened and, as if in slow motion, Chris Jericho – dressed in a crisp dark, blue suit – stepped out, pulling his sunglasses from his face. Within the crowd, there was a mixture of cheers and boos, as their usually was, and a few of them even began to chant “Y2J”.

Kyle leaned forward on the red velvet rope, his eyes shining like that of a small child on Christmas morning, his hands folded under his chin. You could swear you saw something akin to sparkles in his eyes.

The screaming was getting on your already short nerves, but you kept your mouth shut. They were just happy to see one of their favorite wrestlers. Of course, every time they got too close to you, your glare sent them scrambling away, once again forming a circle around you and your friend.

Were you the only one that didn’t want to be there?

Of course. Who in their right mind would go to such an event if they really didn’t want to?

Stupid, crazy-ass Y/N.

You had figured Kyle’s whining would have been just a _bit_ more annoying than what you were currently going through. Of course, there was one thing you needed to be able to keep your cool.

Pushing your way through the crowd, you looked up lazily at the towering guard at the door. He looked down at you with a mean look, akin only to security guards. When he spoke, his voice was gruff and deep, “What do you want?”

“Look, I need a soda in order to _not_ kill someone and I’ve got a long day ahead. Now, I know you guys have soda machines back there.” You paused, digging into your pocket for some change and then holding it out to the man, “You can either let me back there to get one, or you can get one for me.”

The man’s eyes narrowed, “Move back, _kid_.”

Your eye twitched and your hand clenched tightly around the money. You **loathed** being called a kid.

The crowd behind you started cheering loudly and, when you looked over your shoulder, you saw Jericho standing behind you. He glanced at you as he passed, entering the building in front of the two security guards who were right behind him.

The large man in front of you roughly pushed you back before turning to follow.

“ _Teme_ – !” Before you could rush after and kick his ass, Kyle grabbed you from behind, arms locked around your waist as he attempted to hold you back. Finally, the doors closed and it was safe to release you. You kicked the door roughly, screaming out an ‘ _asshole_ ‘ before turning away. Kyle sighed, shaking his head. “What?!”

“You and your temper,” he responded simply, moving to sit on the ropes.

“Bitch pissed me off. Better be lucky you held me back.” You growled, moving to sit next to him so that you were in between him and the large double doors, “You should have brought Raven. You know how she loves wrestling.”

“True~, but I wanted to come with me bestie~” he grinned, putting his arm on your shoulder.

You sent him an ‘ _are-you-kidding-me?_ ‘ look, but said nothing. You never did understand why Kyle liked you so much, despite the way you were. Most people would spend a grand total of five minutes with you and decide they hated you, whereas Kyle had been your friend for almost five years now. To be completely honest, he was the only person to put up with you that long, and in a way, you were grateful to him. Though your pride would never let you admit it out loud, Kyle knew better.

The screaming resumed, catching the attention of the two seventeen-year-olds. You both looked towards the crowd, who were screaming and looking at the door, but before you had a chance to look at what they saw, a can of soda was shoved in front of your face. Looking first at the cherry Pepsi, then the hand, and finally up the arm towards the face of the person who was offering your drug of choice.

Standing before you was Chris Jericho, his face blank. He made a motion for you to take it and, with a raised brow, you took the ice-cold beverage from his hand. A small smirk overtook his lips before he turned and re-entered the building. The crowd was staring at you with a mixture of emotions; envy, anger, curiosity, and wonder. They looked like they wanted to jump you and steal the soda from your hands but, at the same time, they looked afraid not knowing what the easily angered teen was capable of. And clearly, none of them were willing to find out.

“Y/N?”

“Yeah?”

Both of them were staring down at the soda, which had a small ice cloud rolling off of it due to the cold of it mixing with the cold temperature outside.

“Chris Jericho just gave you a soda. He… He actually _touched_ it.”

You slapped his hand away as he made a grab for it, glaring at him angrily. “No one touches my soda.”

His bottom lip stuck out and he rubbed the back of his hand, “You’re so mean~”

Popping the top, you stuck the cold can to your lips, closing your eyes in pure bliss. Soda was your drug and it was the only thing that could make you do almost anything to get one. You were addicted and, as pathetic as it was, you weren’t afraid to show it. But, what’s worse? Being addicted to soda or being addicted to an actual drug? Soda doesn’t kill.

In _most_ cases.

“I just thought of something,”

“Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s stupid.”

“You’re so mean!” he stuck his tongue out, “Anyway, I was thinking, how much could we get for that can if we put it on eBay?”

You raised an eyebrow, “No one’ll believe that he touched it.”

“So we get his fingerprints lifted and include it with the order, offering a thirty-day money-back guarantee.”

“You’re crazy.”

“Plus we have _all_ of these witnesses.” he motioned towards the crowd, who was still watching them intently.

“You’re fucking crazy,”

“Come on! Can’t you have faith in _anything_?”

“I have faith in **soda**.” You paused, “And sleep. Sleep is good.”

Kyle facepalmed, slamming his hand hard against his forehead.

Every person was crazy in their own right. Some just stuck out more than others. Either way, every person is crazy, it just doesn’t always show unless you look real hard.

Of course, crazy isn’t _always_ a bad thing.

WWE Monday Night Raw was a perfect example of that.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


	2. Chapter 2

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

_“Through the eyes, and through the nose.  
_ _They will follow,  
_ _The echo, echo, echo, echo.”_

Finally, after hours and hours of mindless standing, the crowd – which had grown in size – was finally let inside to take their seats. You and Kyle got the good seats, right beside the ring and on the right side of the commentator’s table, thanks to months of grueling work and money-saving. It was pretty expensive but Kyle made it, and you even managed to snag some apparel from WWEShop.com before the event arrived.

Kyle was dressed in light blue jeans with a dark grey hoodie which was zipped only at the bottom. Beneath that was an _Edge Rated R-ockstar_ t-shirt. He had a white and pale blue bandana around his orange locks, topped off with a _John Cena Cena Approved_ trucker cap. On his right wrist, he had one _Nexus_ bulk band – yellow, with the word NEXUS in black – and a _Randy Orton_ bulk band – yellow with the RKO logo. On his left wrist, he wore a _John Cena Cenation_ cuff bracelet. Around his waist was _CM Punk’s Aftershock_ belt. And, last but not least, around his neck was a _John Cena Cenation_ pendant.

While Kyle loved most every wrestler the WWE had to offer, you were a bit pickier.

You were dressed in baggy black jeans, which were being held up by _The Miz’s My Name Is_ belt. You wore a baggy long-sleeved white shirt, the sleeves rolled up to my elbows; it had been left unbuttoned, too. Underneath that was a white tank top. The _Randy Orton Viper_ pendant and _The Miz I’m Awesome_ pendant stood out against it. Your left wrist showed your support for _The Miz_ with his _My Name Is_ cuff bracelet, while your right wrist had one of _The Miz_ ‘s bulk bands – red with the My name is Logo – and one of the Nexus’ bulk bands – black with the Nexus logo. Last but not least, you wore _The Miz’s My Name Is_ cadet cap.

You didn’t love half as many people as Kyle did, considering he only disliked two or three people in all of WWE history.

Anyway, the show finally began, and the adrenaline within the arena was crazy. Before it even began, the crowd was in waves of cheers, the sound echoing throughout the building. Even so, the annoying commentary of Michael Cole could still be heard. Like most of the WWE Universe, you thought Michael Cole was a complete and total **dumbass**. However, he _does_ make for good entertainment.

“ **Hello, and welcome to Monday Night Raw, LIVE!** ” the cheering grew louder, those who had been standing outside eager to get the show going. “ **Monday Night Raw is brought to you by Smackdown vs. Raw 2011!** ”

“ **Tonight’s first match is an interesting one, indeed!** **A tag team match between The Miz and Alex Riley vs. Randy Orton and John Cena!** ”

The crowd was equal for all three men, but when John Cena’s name was spoken, the whole arena started to cheer, not a single boo in the entire arena. You found it hard to believe that _everyone_ loved John Cena, but meh.

“ **What is the GM’s motivation behind this, Cole?** ” Jerry Lawler, the announcer that people actually like, turned to look at Cole since he was the only one who was able to speak to this mysterious General Manager. You for one had the strong urge to learn how to hack just to find out who it really was.

“ **Well, last week on Raw, Randy Orton got involved with the fight between Nexus and John Cena, for what reason, no one knows! The Miz offered to cool things down between the three men and, somehow, it led to this! Whoever wins this match tonight gets a free shot at the whole of Nexus!** ”

Looking at the expressions of the wrestlers, it was pretty easy to tell what they were feeling.

John Cena looked pumped and ready to go, always happy to have another shot at Wade Barrett, the leader of Nexus. Randy Orton looked like he couldn’t care less either way, as long as he got to hurt someone. The Miz didn’t look too happy at the thought of facing Nexus with just Alex Riley in tow – they didn’t stand a chance, no matter how good they were. And Alex Riley kept glancing between the commentator table, his two opponents and the Miz like he was unsure of what to feel.

“Either way, it’ll be good,” you muttered under your breath, leaning back in your chair and propping your feet up on the black barricade separating the fans from the wrestlers.

“If Miz and Riley win, they don’t stand a chance against Nexus.” Kyle commented, “At least with Orton and Cena, they stand a small chance.”

“Miz won’t win.”

“Eh?” he blinked, looking over at you.

“Think about it, idiot. The Miz would be crazy to face the Nexus with just Alex Riley as a backup. If I had to guess, he’ll either forfeit this match or lose on purpose. Or maybe let Riley take the loss. Cena, on the other hand, will jump at the chance to face Barrett, even if it’s against the rest of the Nexus, as well. This match is set in stone before it even begins.” You pulled your hat down farther.

“Hmmm, I guess you’re right.” he murmured, turning back to the ring.

“ _We walk alone, in the unknown. We live to win another victory. Our sacred scars, show who we are, it’s time to face it!_ ” We Are One by 12 Stones started blasting through the arena, pumping up the crowd as the Nexus slowly walked out from backstage, stopping at the top of the ramp, “ _We are one, We are one, We are one, We will stand together! Number one, Number one, the chosen ones! We are one, We are one, We will fight forever! We are one, and we won’t. die. young!_ ”

“Ya know, now that I think about it, that song is very fitting for them…” you muttered, looking up at the extremely high ceiling towering over the arena.

“Well, duh! That’s why they chose that song!”

“It’s a nice song.”

Kyle grinned, nodding in agreement.

Of all of the themes, the Nexus’ theme was probably your favorite. Whereas, Kyle was in love with Edge’s Theme, which was also pretty awesome.

The Nexus stood tall, each harboring a smug look on their face as they stared down the four men in the ring. Your attention was drawn between three of the members; Wade Barrett (because the English bastard was one you loved to hate), Heath Slater (who had some of the coolest hair in the WWE) and Justin Gabriel (who seemed too kind to be a part of the Nexus).

Wade Barrett licked his lips and slowly began walking towards the ring. When he got inside, he grabbed a microphone, watching the four with sparkling eyes. Of course, they took the offensive, staying to the opposite side of the ring.

“Instead of letting you all have a match to determine who is going to face us, how about we take all four of you on?”

On cue, the rest of Nexus began towards the ring, circling it like a pack of wolves until they were on every side of the ring. They climbed up, just outside the ring.  
You and Kyle exchanged a look and you put your feet down, leaning forward on the black barricade.

“They’re gonna jump them, right?”

“Of course,”

“We have to help Viper and Cena.”

“And Miz and Riley.”

You exchanged another look before returning your attention to Wade, who had begun to speak again.

“You see, John Cena. Despite the attacks on Nexus and the threats that you feel the need to make, Nexus is **still** standing strong. It doesn’t matter what you throw at us, or do to us, Nexus will never fall.” his accented voice rang throughout the arena, and the crowd continued to boo. “There isn’t a person on this earth that is capable of taking us down.”

The Nexus slipped into the ring and began their assault.

You and Kyle exchanged another look before nodding. You knew you had to move fast to avoid the security guards, so you quickly jumped over and dashed into the ring. Kyle jumped over the top rope while you slid under the bottom one. Kyle took on Skip Sheffield and David Otunga who was on top of John Cena while you took out Justin Gabriel before he could perform his 450-degree splash on the Miz, who had been set up by Heath Slater while Michael McGillicutty kept Alex busy. David Otunga and Husky Harris were keeping Randy busy while Wade Stood back and watched.

Just as Justin jumped from the top rope, you jumped up, tackling him to the floor beside the Miz and pinning him there with your arm on the back of his neck. The Miz slowly moved over towards you, telling you to bring him to his feet and hold him. After that was done, Miz put his right leg over Justin’s and performed his ever-awesome Skull-Crushing Finale. Looking up, you noticed the security guards pacing outside the ring. They, obviously remembering the beating Nexus had given them when they first arrived on Raw, weren’t in any hurry to rush in and pull you both out, especially since you were taking on the Nexus, but it was obvious that they were ready to grab you the second you were out of the ring.

“ **I’m not believing this! What are those fans thinking?!** ” Michael Cole screamed.

“ **I think it’s impressive that they’re even able to keep _up_ with the Nexus.**” Jerry Lawler commented.

“ **It may be impressive, but what are the security guards doing? They’re just standing around while the fans go wild!** ”

“ **Shouldn’t you be happy? They’re helping the Miz.** ”

“ **The Miz is so great, he doesn’t need help! But still, they’re fans, they shouldn’t be in the ring no matter _how_ good they are. They could get hurt!**”

Being focused on the guards, you failed to see Otunga coming up from behind, sending a kick to your back and making you fall to the floor.

“ **See? I told you!** ”

“ **Ahh, but look! The mysterious fighter is getting revenge!** ”

With a growl, you wrapped your ankle around his feet and tripped him, causing him to fall onto his back with a grunt. Smirking, you pulled yourself to your feet and climbed to the top rope. With a battle cry, you jumped off and body-slammed Otunga, making him roll off to the side and out of the ring.

You caught Kyle’s eye and nodded.

You stood on opposite sides of the ring with Heath slowly approaching him while Skip tried to come after you. With a grin, you both ran forward, past the man who was blocking your way. With a quick high five, you traded places, clothes-lining them from behind and sending them to the ground.

“Yeah!” You raised your fist into the air, hopping onto the middle rope. Kyle did the same opposite you and the crowd went wild.

The Nexus scattered, regrouping in front of the ring. The four men still inside stared at you curiously as you moved to stand before them, still in the ring. Kyle leaned on the ropes, a grin on his lips. You stood beside him, hands in the pockets of your jeans.

“What’s this?!” Wade Barrett questioned, looking none too pleased as he narrowed his eyes at you, “You’re hiring fans to aid you now, Cena?”

“ _Wrong_ ~!” Kyle sang, loud enough for him to hear. Because he had no microphone, the crowd tried to quiet down so they could hear the mystery fighter’s speech. “We were just passing by, ya know?”

“And we got sick of you **dogs** messing with our guys, so of course, we decided to take matters into our own hands.”

“Well, I can promise you this, love. You will regret making an enemy of the Nexus,” he spat, “You’re either Nexus, or – ”

“We’re against you,” Kyle interrupted with a wide grin. “See, you may think we are hypocrites because of these,” he pointed to his Nexus band on his wrist, and then held your own up to show the group, “But, we can still like you and hate you at the same time.”

“It’s more of a standstill type situation.” you took your hand back, stuffing it back in your pocket, “We like the Nexus – ” you waited for the boos to die down, “ **Only** when you’re standing there doing nothing, and when you don’t speak. However, when you decide to brutally attack our guys because you losers have nothing better to do than prove how weak you truly are, we turn to hate you. Nexus’ reign ends now!”

The arena erupted in cheers and Kyle grinned, hitting your arm lightly. You nodded and, fast as lighting, you and Kyle jumped onto the top rope before jumping off and body slamming the group. David Otunga and Heath Slater just barely managed to get out of the way, having been standing at the end, but the others weren’t so lucky. Before they could recover, you and Kyle booked it, running up the ramp.

“Security! Do your bloody jobs!”

And so they did. The security guards were hot on your heels as you dashed backstage, narrowly missing the large guard who had been waiting for you, the cheers of the crowd egging you on. You turned every chance you got in hopes of losing them and this continued for a good twenty minutes until, finally, you stopped to take a breath.

The hallway you stood in was silent and empty.

Kyle leaned against the wall, smiling brightly despite how heavy his breathing was. You were in front of him, hunched over with your hands on your knees and one eye closed as you attempted to slow your breathing.

“Now what?” he questioned, glancing down the hall every couple of minutes, “This building is huge, there’s no way we can find our way back. I doubt anyone would be willing to help us, and even if they did, they’d probably lead us to the guards before the exit.”

“We do the only thing we _can_ do.” You took a deep breath, your breathing finally back to normal.

“Which is?”

“Walk aimlessly ’til we find the exit… or something equivalent.”

“Equivalent? You mean…?” Kyle followed as you began to walk down the hall, keeping your eyes and ears open for any approaching person.

“Yep. If we can’t find an exit… **we make one**.”

Kyle snickered, readjusting his hat on his head, “Sounds like a plan. And if we run into anyone?”

“Depends on who they are. If it’s a security guard or one of the wrestlers, we book it. If it’s anyone else, we kick their ass.”

He hummed, sounding thoughtful, “I wonder if they got angry for us interfering. I mean, I know the Nexus is pissed… but what about the others?”

“Do I look like a mind reader to you?” you asked, glancing over your shoulder at him. In doing so, you failed to see the wall in front of you. At least, you _thought_ it was a wall until you looked up, rubbing your forehead in the process.

“K-King Sheamus!” Kyle’s eyes gained the childish sparkle that he got only when he met his favorite wrestlers, his hands under his chin.

“You’re the lass and lad that took on the Nexus.” Sheamus glanced between you, his Irish accent thick.

“Y-Yes, we did that!” Kyle grinned, holding his hand out, “Kyle Anders, it’s a pleasure!”

Sheamus chuckled, shaking his hand, “You were pretty impressive out there.”

“Wasn’t a big deal.” you muttered, pulling yourself up and brushing invisible dirt off your shoulder, “Nexus is weak. The formula for their destruction is pretty simple; divide and conquer.”

“And you be…?”

“Y/N! Their name’s Y/N!” Kyle grinned wider, putting his hands on your shoulders.

You put your hand on the back of his head and pushed him down roughly ’til he hit the ground, “Idiot. Telling him our names isn’t wise.”

“Eh?” he blinked, pausing mid _ow_ to look up at you, “How come?”

“If he tells the security guards our names, they won’t have to catch us anymore. They can meet us at our house.”

“The lassy is right.” Sheamus laughed, slapping your shoulder, “But no worries! I won’t tell anyone you’ve been down here.”

“So awesome!” Kyle watched as Sheamus walked down the hall from which we had just come, his eyes shining, “He’s so **cool**!”

“If you love him so much, then why didn’t you wear any of his merch?” you muttered, glancing at him as his form got farther away, “I’m leaving you behind!”

Realizing that he was being left, he quickly hurried after you, trying to close the distance. Of course, you just had to be turning a corner when he slammed into you from behind. And, of course, someone had to be there on the other side, causing you and Kyle to land on top of him.

“Damn it Kyle!”

“Sorry!”

“Think you can get off of me?”

You both froze, looking down at the man that you were currently laying on top of. Laying there, dressed and ready to go out to the ring, was none other than Chris Jericho, the same man you had run into that morning.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


	3. Chapter 3

> _So, when I was looking up information for the ending of this part, I realized that today is his birthday which seems hella whack and coincidental, but I certainly didn’t plan it that way._

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

_“I’m fly like I’m killing the scene like,  
I’m a villain with wings.  
I’ll sleep when I’m 6 feet deep.  
Right now I’m living a dream,  
Though we may be reckless.”  
_

When Kyle finally got over his shock, he removed himself from the top of the pile, allowing you to move, as well. You then helped Jericho to his feet.

“Sorry about that,” Kyle apologized, bowing lightly.

“It’s fine.” he responded, looking down at you both – he stood just a foot taller. “I saw you both in the ring.”

You glanced at each other, wondering what he had planned. If he decided to turn you in, you could easily take him down but the time it would take to do so would give the perfect opportunity for someone else to come along and subdue you. And if he tries it, you were fully prepared to take off. He may be strong, but there’s no way he could catch you if you took off running.

“Relax. I’m not turning you in.” he smirked, folding his arms over his bare chest, “You both did a pretty good job on kicking the Nexus’ ass.” he paused, “If you’re looking for the exit, it’s that way.” he turned to the side, pointing down the hallway from which he had just come, “Go straight down, you’ll pass about three other hallways. The fourth one is the one you go down.”

You looked at each other again.

Kyle leaned closer to you, holding his hand in front of his mouth. “Could be a trap… what do you wanna do, Y/N?”

You shrugged, “Since he gave me a soda earlier, I’m willin’ to trust ’em.”

Jericho raised an eyebrow and Kyle clarified, “Y/N is addicted to soda. Anyone who gets them a soda is basically good in their book. Anyway, thanks for the help!”

Chris’s laughter could be heard as you followed his directions down the hall, walking at a leisurely pace. After all, why not enjoy the peace while you had it? Soon enough, you’d be running again. Now’s the time to save energy.

“I wonder if this is a dream.” Kyle mused.

“The hell are you on about now?”

“Well, this _has_ to be a dream, right? I mean, this kind of thing doesn’t happen in real life! If it wasn’t a dream, we would have been caught the minute we entered the ring. We wouldn’t have met Sheamus or Jericho, or argued with Barrett. You never would have gotten a soda from Jericho and we would have been caught by now! It **has** to be a dream.”

“There’s an easy way to tell if it is or not.”

“Really? How?” he questioned, looking over at you curiously.

“In dreams, you can’t feel pain.”

“So?”

You waited until he had walked a little ahead of you before bringing your foot up and kicking him hard in the back of the head like a soccer player does when hitting a soccer ball. Kyle yelped loudly, the sound echoing through the empty corridor.

“Ouch! What the hell was that for?!”

“It hurt, right?” you asked simply, beginning to walk again.

He blinked, following after you slowly. “Ohh! I get it! The fact that it hurt means that I’m… I’m not… dreaming…” he paused, stopping in the middle of the floor. You stopped as well, turning around to look at him. His eyes widened, “Holy shit! **I’M NOT DREAMING**!”

“You’re going to get us caught if you keep yelling like that. Idiot.”

“Ohpe!” he clamped both of his hands over his mouth and laughed sheepishly.

“Let’s just get out of here,” you muttered. As cool as it was meeting with the wrestler’s of Raw, there was one that you wouldn’t too thrilled to run into. You weren’t sure if he was actually there tonight or not, but you didn’t want to find out. And if he saw the match like the others did, there’s no doubt in your mind that he’ll be looking for you. It’s been a long time since you saw him last and you’d like to keep it that way.

“Aren’t you even the _least_ bit excited?” Kyle prodded, poking your arm. “I mean, this is a once in a lifetime chance. We should enjoy it!”

“Maybe,”

“What are you hiding?” he pouted, poking you harder. “You’re hiding something!”

“I am not,”

“Are so!”

“Not,”

“Are so!”

“Real mature, guys.”

“Who the hell asked… you…” you trailed off when you realized who was now standing in front of you.

Adam Copeland, better known as the Rated R Superstar Edge, was standing there, a smile on his face. He was dressed in normal clothes, consisting of a pair of jeans and a black form-fitting t-shirt. You had met Adam a couple years ago but you weren’t so sure you could be considered _friends_. It was more of an acquaintance/partner type thing since you had banded together to beat the shit out of a few gangsters on the street. You were surprised he still remembered you.

“Edge!” Kyle grinned, “Been a while, huh?”

“Yeah,” he glanced at what Kyle was wearing and couldn’t help but grin. “A fan, huh?”

“Teehee,” Kyle rubbed the back of his head, smiling sheepishly, “Yeah.”

“Weren’t you traded to Smackdown ’cause you pissed the GM off?” you questioned, cocking your head to the side.

Edge chuckled, moving closer. “All this time and that’s the first thing you say to me? Cold.” he paused, “Yes, I was traded to Smackdown but that doesn’t mean I can’t come and enjoy the show. And tonight… well, it was interesting. You guys are still kicking ass as hard as before.”

“Of course!” Kyle grinned proudly, sticking out his chest, “‘Cept we kick it even harder now! We could so own you, Edge!”

“Oh, is that right?” Edge smirked, “I’ll have to keep that one in mind.” he paused, “Figures you haven’t been caught yet but, for the record, the security guards aren’t the only ones lookin’ for ya.”

“Who else?” Kyle asked cautiously, glancing at you as he did so.

“Nexus, for one. You really pissed them off. Plus Cena, Orton, Miz, and his sidekick.”

“I told you this was a bad idea!” Kyle whined, hitting your arm and jutting out his bottom lip.

You glared at him, pushing him away. “It was _your_ idea! If it wasn’t for you, I never would have been here, to begin with! Besides, what happened to _‘enjoy it while it lasts’_ and _‘it’s a once in a lifetime opportunity’_?”

“That’s taken out of context!”

“My ass it is!”

Edge’s laughter broke up the argument and you turned to glare at him.

“You brats haven’t changed a bit!” he wrapped his arms around your shoulders, pulling you both into him. “I’m getting flashbacks of the last time we met. Good times.”

“We did have pretty good teamwork.” you mused, looking off to the side, hand on your chin.

“That’s because you’re so much alike!” Kyle commented as if he had all the knowledge in the world.

“And how’s that?” Edge was curious.

Kyle pulled away, moving to stand in front of the two of you with his index finger in the air, “It’s simple. Y/N,” his finger moved to point at you, “is a bitch. Edge,” it moved to the Rated R Superstar, “is an asshole. See? It’s fitting.”

Edge glanced at you, “Now I remember. You were the annoying one that I wanted to smash into a brick wall.”

“See? See?! That’s the Rated R-Asshole coming through!”

“Can I hit him?”

“By all means, please do.”

“Nooooo! I’m too young to die!” Kyle cried, dodging Edge’s hands and running down the hall. You and Edge took pursuit, running after him. It didn’t take long for Kyle to be stopped, but it wasn’t by your hand. No, it was by a six-foot, one inch tall bright orange wall, causing him to hit the floor. “Uh-oh…”

“We’re screwed,” you muttered, looking first at John Cena, who towered over Kyle’s sitting form, arms crossed over his chest and face blank. To his right was Randy Orton, still in his wrestling gear.

“I’m not a part of this,” Edge commented, holding his hands up in surrender before glancing at you.

“Gee thanks!” Kyle stuck his tongue out at him.

“Nice to know we can count on ya, Adam.” you rolled your eyes, resisting the urge to hit him.

He grinned, “I know, right?”

“You traitor!” Kyle whined, slowly getting to his feet.

“I’m not involved in _this_ ,” he responded, shrugging and looking away.

“W-What…” Kyle cleared his throat, offering a sheepish smile, “What are you going to do to us, Mr. Cena… sir?”

“You’re coming with us,” he answered simply, grabbing Kyle’s arm, dragging him away.

The Viper lifted to fingers and motioned for you to follow.

With a sigh, you waved at Adam before following the apex predator. When you passed him, he grabbed your shoulder to make sure you didn’t run. You glanced at his six-foot, four-inch frame and scowled. Of all the enemies to make, it just had to be the viper.

“Hey, Kyle?” you called, despite the warning look for the wrestler at your side.

“Yeah?” he glanced over his shoulder, a questioning look on his face.

“We have a _really_ bad taste in enemies. We always get the most troublesome ones.”

“There you go, stealing from Shikamaru again!”

“Oh for the love of… will you come off that, already?”

“Not until you admit that you stole it!”

“I borrowed it, dipshit. There’s a difference.”

“Same difference.”

“You act as if I’ve said it’s my own.”

“You never said it wasn’t. That’s the problem!”

“Be quiet,” Randy growled, his eyes narrowed at you.

“He’s biting you first,” Kyle muttered under his breath.

“He’s not Hibari Kyoya.” you scoffed, folding your arms and looking away.

After a few more twists and turns, you arrived at Cena’s dressing room. Once inside, the Viper locked the door and the two turned to face you.

“Y/N!” Kyle whispered harshly, grabbing ahold of your arm, “They’re going to kill us and hide our bodies in here! They’ll probably sell our body parts on the black market!”

You pulled away from him, staring at him blankly. “The fuck have you been watching, man?”

“CSI, Law and Order, Bones, NCIS.” As he mentioned each name, he counted them on his fingers.

You shook your head, slapping your forehead and muttering an _idiot_ under your breath.

“We’re not gonna hurt you,” John spoke up, sending a strange look to Kyle, who was still naming off crime shows he’s watched.

“Eh?” he froze, “Then why’d you bring us here?”

“We wanted to thank you, actually.”

“Thank us?”

“There’s not many people out there willing to stand up to Nexus. But now you’ve made them your enemy.”

“They were our enemies the day they started attacking our boys,” you growled, glaring at the wall.

Kyle nodded in agreement, “That’s right! We may like a few of the Nexus members… for weird reasons,” he glanced at you, “But when it comes down to it, we have to pick our boys over them!”

“And your boys would be…?” John raised an eyebrow, glancing at the merch that you both wore.

“You and Randy Orton, of course!” Kyle grinned since he was wearing the most Cena gear.

“The Miz and his leach,”

“Chris Jericho,”

“King Sheamus,”

“You don’t have to say king every time, idiot.” you rolled your eyes. “John Morrison.”

“And the Big Show! And yes, I do! It’s out of _respect_ , which you know nothing about!”

“We did count Edge, too, but not anymore,” you smirked, glancing at Kyle.

He nodded in agreement, “ _Traitor_ ~!”

John grinned, “Alright then. What’re your names?”

“Kyle!” he grinned, holding his hand out. When John accepted, he began to shake it wildly, “Big fan, man!”

“I can tell,” he chuckled.

“And this bitchy little thing here is – ”

Before he could finish his sentence, you kicked him in the back of the head, sending him to the floor. With your foot still on his head, you grinned. “The what now? I couldn’t quite catch that.” Kyle hit the floor, no doubt calling out a various string of cuss words that couldn’t be understood thanks to said floor. “Name’s Y/N,”

“Not the friendly one, huh?”

“Meh,” you shrugged, looking off to the side. Kyle smacked the floor with his hand and you looked down at him, a fake surprised look on your face. “Oh! I forgot you were there. My bad.”

“Yeah right! You’re such a bitch!” he whined, rubbing his face and pouting.

You shrugged, “So’s life. Not like complainin’ is gonna do anything.”

“I like both of you.” Cena caught your attention with the smug look on his face, “What do you say to joining me in the fight against Nexus?”

You didn’t even have to glance at each other. Kyle was already running forward, standing just inches away from Cena with sparkles in his eyes, “Can we?! Can we, really?!”

“Hold it,” you grabbed the back of his hoodie, forcing him back roughly. “What does this entail, exactly? Would we be apart of the WWE?”

“Unfortunately, I can’t arrange that, but you can still work on the sidelines for me.”

“Good. Becoming part of the WWE wasn’t really in my plans for today. Then again, neither was coming here, to begin with…” you trailed off.

“Oh, will you let it go?” Kyle whined, sticking his tongue out.

“No. I will never let it go because I will _never_ get my six hours of sleep back!”

“Do you two always go at it like this?”

“Sometimes.” “Always.”

You glared at each other.

“You’ll be traveling with us,” Randy spoke for the first time, though he still looked angry. Then again, he _always_ looked angry.

“I’ll arrange your hotel stay and everything else.” John added, “By the way, I don’t know why, but the Miz is looking for you. The Nexus is, to, so be careful.”

“I’ll inform the security guards of the situation.” Randy turned around and left the room.

“With that said, do what you want. Just stay out of trouble, avoid the Nexus, and don’t damage anything.” John nodded to you before taking his own leave.

“Waaahhhh, this is so _COOL_!” Kyle cried, falling onto the couch, “Can this get any better?!”

“Wanna go see the Miz?”

“It just got better!”

“That’s a yes, then?” you walked out the door, Kyle hot on your heels. Of course, you had no clue where to find him but walking around aimlessly usually works, so why not?

“Maybe we can ask someone this time…? I mean, John and Randy are working everything out, so we can ask now, right?”

You shrugged, “Ask someone and find out.”

“Alright!”

Before you could stop him, Kyle approached two men on the other side of the room. This man was wearing light blue jeans, a long-sleeved dark gray vest hiding the long-sleeved sky blue flannel shirt, but it poked out at the cuffs and collar. He wore casual black and white sneakers on his feet. The man he was speaking to stood a foot taller, wearing a loose sleeveless shirt and blue jeans.

By the time you realized who this man was, it was already too late. You tried to reach out and grab Kyle, but he was already at the man’s side, tapping his shoulder. He glanced at him before saying something to the taller of the two, who then walked away. Turning around, he looked down at Kyle, standing at five feet, ten inches; the facial hair only confirmed it.

You backed away slowly, hoping to remain unnoticed. Hopefully, Kyle will ask him what he wanted to know, said man would give directions, and you’d walk away without him noticing.

Kyle spoke to him and the man nodded every few minutes to show he was listening. You strained to hear what they were saying, hoping that Kyle didn’t mention you, but you were too far away to hear anything. You were in a large area, connected to three or four different hallways, which gave you enough space to stay away from the man. You looked off to the side, finally taking your eyes off of him.

Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed Kyle motion with his arm towards you, turning the man’s attention your way. With the small hope that he would not recognize you, your eyes stayed on anything and everything but him.

His eyes widened in recognition and you fought the oh so strong urge to facepalm; leave it to Kyle to ruin your plans.

“And this is my bitchy best friend, Y/ – ”

You held your fist up, eyes closed to control your annoyance. You hit him hard in the back of the head, sending him to his knees with a whine.

“And you wonder why I have so much brain damage!”

“If you didn’t say stupid shit, you wouldn’t get hit.” you paused, “And, actually, no. I’ve never wondered that.”

“Wow, really?”

“I just figured you were dropped multiple times as a child.”

“Hey!… that’s true, but still… hey!”

You shrugged, looking away from him. Maybe if you pretended like you didn’t recognize the male, he’d let it go. “Did you find out where Miz is?”

“Oh, right!” Kyle sprung up, a grin on his face. He formed a V with his index and middle finger, “Sure did!”

“Great. Let’s go then.”

Before you could take a full step, the man reached out and grabbed ahold of your arm, readjusting his WWE United States championship belt on his shoulder. “After all this time, you don’t have a thing to say to me?”

Kyle blinked, looking between you both with a questioning look, “You two know each other?”

“We do,” his grip tightened.

“Y/N… how do you know Daniel Bryan?”

You glanced at him and shrugged, trying to pull your arm free of his grasp. You scowled at his hand when his grip tightened. “He’s my brother,”

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
